Sweet
by Alejandra Jh
Summary: -Animal idiota, como te atreves a lastimar a una mortal- dijo el joven castaño, de ojos ámbares, tez blanca – morirás en mis manos animal inmundo- dijo el joven poniéndose en ataque cuando miro vio que la otra joven castaña, estaba parada en frente de él.
1. Chapter 1 otra vez no

SWETT

El capítulo está editado tal vez así comprendan la actitud de nuestra querida Sakura. Bueno las dejas\os.

"Pensamiento"

-Dialogo-

*nuevas palabras

Sweett

Capitulo 1

"otra vez no"

Dos jóvenes entrenaban ampliamente – Sakura-sempai tienes que ser más ágil para derrotarme-dijo un joven 18 años de cabellera negra larga agarrado y ojos ámbares tez blanca- no tengas piedad Sakura-sempai-dijo el oji-ambar viendo a una joven 17 de cabellera castaña larga de ojos esmeraldas tez blanca- vuestro amigo pide más dureza se la doy-dijo la castaña sonriendo "_sombra pido que vuestros podres se unan y que yo controle su sombra" _dijo pensando – querido Jinyu-kun y tu sombra donde esta- la castaña acercándose al oji-ambar agrándalo del cuello los ojos de la castaña se tronaron rojos como la sangre sonriendo de lado- juego borrado-dijo la castaña con una sonrisa de malicia.

-Sakura-sempai contrólate te lo pido vuestra majestad no se encuentra en si – dijo el oji-ambar con dificultad de hablar la castaña lo soltando de golpe

-vuestro no pidió dureza aquí tiene la dureza que pidió-dijo la casta con ironía – así Jinyu-kun me tengo que ir a Japón quiero que vuestro cuide a Toya-kun entendido- dejo la castaña dándose la vuelta

- Sakura-sempai le pido que se quede a un le falta- dijo el joven oji-ambar "demonios no quiero que se vaya de España es arriesgado" pensó el joven corriendo detrás de la castaña.

Sakura POV

Llevo seis años en España y no es suficiente no más me voy a Japón para recuperar mis recuerdos solo eso pido y para volver a ver a….. No a él no puede ser que el este casado hasta con hijos no puedo hacer eso no. Me encamino a mi cuarto miro que Kerberus está empacando sus cosas.

-Sakura-sempai tus cosas ya están empacadas y cuando nos vamos-dijo mi guardián con una sonrisa

- Kerberus hoy mismo baja ya –dije lo más fría que pude bajamos busque a mi hermano no estaba bueno- Maréelos dile a mi hermano que me fui por favor

-Claro señorita como vuestra majestad ordene-me dijo la sirvienta haciendo una reverencia. Salí de la casa camine llegue al aeropuerto me subí al avión Kerberus como siempre viendo por la venta me estaba hablando pero yo no puse la minia atención lo que balbuceaba la verdad no interesaba lo que me interesaba saber es donde está el escondite del maldito que mato a mi padre lo recuerdo bien como si fuera ayer que sucedió el accidente bueno para mí eso no fue un accidente fue un ataque seré mis ojos y recordé.

Flash

Una niña y un hombre subían unos escalones

-padre quiero que me dé permiso de ir a la casa de Jinyu-kun- dijo una pequeña niña de 12 años

-hija puedes ir pero no me has dicho el apellido del joven- dijo señor de cabello castaño y ojos cafés claro él era fujitaka

-bueno su apellido es Li- dijo la pequeña con una sonrisa- él es muy bueno conmigo él dice que es primo de Shaoran-kun

- A bueno entonces si te doy mi permiso hija quiero que te cuides si me pasa algo quiero que seas fuerte te lo pido- dijo Fujitaka con sonrisa el paro de caminar y abrazo a su hija con fuerzas-hija sabes que yo te Quiero Mucho lo sabes verdad- dujo fujitaka abrazándola con más fuerza

-Padre yo lo sé que usted me Quiere mucho pero que pasa dígame padre suelte quiero protegerlo-dijo la pequeña sintiendo una energía maligna

- hija abrázame esta va a ser la última vez que te voy a abrazar – dijo fujitaka llorando

-padre….-dijo la pequeña castaña llorando –padre…- se escucha tres balazos la pequeña se asusta se aleja de su padre mira que el recibió los tres balazos- padre noooooo- dijo la pequeña castaña con horror por descuido retrocedió de más y cayo rodando todos los escalones.

- hija cuídate…-esas fueron las últimas palabras de su padre Fujitaka

Fin del Flash

-sakura ya llegamos bajemos-me dijo Kerberus abrí de golpe los ojos lo mire sonreí

-claro bajemos- dije fríamente me puse los lentes de sol salimos del aeropuerto camine hasta el parque pingüino cuando siento que me observan volteo agarre la espada pero miro para abajo miro que no me percate de la otra espada me atravesó.

Normal pov

-No aprendisteis nada de Jinyu-kun verdad porque vuestra esta herida- dijo una joven enmascarada sacándole la espada

-vosotros os lastimo pero yo te matare- dijo la castaña agarrándose la herida poniéndose los ojos rojos – vosotros va a saber por me llamaban LadyRed-sama.

Continuara

Nota de autora.

Mizuky-chan: Gracias agradezco tu opinión por eso lo edite para ti espero que esta vez no hayga errores.

Espero que comenten si esta falta si mejoro o algo así pero bueno está en su opinión yo la escucho.

Avances

-Yo perdono tu vida para que le digas a tu amo que se prepare porque esto solo comienza- dijo la castaña

- que no puede ser que ella regreso no- dijo un joven

-la venganza es dulce muy dulce –dijo la castaña

Bueno creo que aquí las dejo adiós.


	2. Chapter 2 ¿Ella es?

SWEET

Bueno aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo agradezco de corazón a las personitas que leyeron mi capítulo, agradezco a Alex por su comentario espero que este capítulo no haiga tantos erros.

"Pensamiento"

-Dialogo-

*nuevas palabras

Sweett

Capítulo 2

¿Es ella?

-No aprendisteis nada de Jinyu-kun verdad porque vuestra herida- dijo una joven enmascarada sacándole la espada

-vosotros os lastimo pero yo te matare- dijo la castaña agarrándose la herida poniéndose los ojos rojos – vosotros va a saber por me llamaban LadyRed-sama.

-jajajaja no me agá reír usted matarme hmmm eso va a suceder en su otra vida- dijo la joven enmascarada riendo. La joven castaña la miro con rencor sus ojos se tornaron a un rojo a un más vivo.-no puede ser usted es…- fue interrumpida por un ataque de un joven castaño.

-Animal idiota, como te atreves a lastimar a una mortal- dijo el joven castaño, de ojos ámbares, tez blanca – morirás en mis manos animal inmundo- dijo el joven poniéndose en ataque cuando miro vio que la otra joven castaña, estaba parada en frente de él.

-yo mortal en la otra vida querido –dijo la castaña, hablando en un susurro- morirás con mis manos- dijo la castaña tirando a un lado, haciendo que la joven enmascarada gritaba de dolor- y dime cual es el fin de tu amo que yo muera, porque yo creo que sería inútil-dijo con ironía la castaña. - vosotras sabéis porque me llaman: LadyRed-sama pero para vosotras ser Sakura-senpai- dijo la castaña caminando a la dirección donde está el cuerpo de la joven enmascara, el otro joven se quedó en **shock **cuando escucho el nombre- yo volví para matar a tu amo espero que no sea ébano mi llegada-dijo la joven castaña agrando el cuello de la joven enmascarada levantándola en alto y tirándola al otro lado- habla como se llama tu amo-dijo la castaña caminando en la otra dirección agarrándola del cuello y chocándola en un árbol-contéstame- dijo la castaña furiosa y sus aún seguían rojos.

-él se llama Dainamott pero su nombre original no lo sé-dijo la joven enmascara su voz estaba mesclada con miedo y rencor. La castaña sonrió con victoria soltó, a la joven enmascarada.

-yo te…- dijo la castaña mirando sus ojos se tornaron verdes como al principio-Yo perdono tu vida para que le digas a tu amo que se prepare, porque esto solo comienza- dijo la castaña-vete antes que me arrepienta.

Se desapareció como se la tierra se comiera.-Sakura-chan volviste- dijo un castaño caminado a la dirección de la castaña.

-Ese asunto no te incumbe-dijo la castaña volteándose a ver al castaño "quisiera explicarle todo pero… aun no es tiempo" pensó la castaña – y porque me miras así-dijo la castaña con sarcasmo.

-sakura- chan el asunto me incumbe mucho volviste para quedarte- dijo el castaño agarrándole la mano, esta le rebato la mano.

"actúa, actúa" pensó la castaña- no me toques-dijo la castaña agarrando su mano.

-sakura-chan que te pasa por que te comportas así, yo no te hecho nada malo-dijo el castaño con confusión

- No entiendes, yo no te conozco- dijo la castaña gritándole. El castaño torno frio, enojado, sin sentimientos ( bueno y otros sentimientos).

-…..

La castaña se dio la vuelta y camino sin rumbo "no llorare" pensó la castaña camino llegando a una casa, entro en ella subió a su cuarto se dirigió al baño se dio un baño, se cambió se puso su pijama, y se durmió .

EN LA MANSION LI

-Shaoran-kun que te pasa- dijo un joven de anteojos que escondían unos ojos misteriosos color azul como la noche, cabello azul, tez blanca.

-nada Eriol-kun me voy a dormir-dijo el castaño con pesadez, subió entro al cuarto se acostó y se durmió .

AL DIA SIGUIENTE

Se despertó el casto se dirijo al baño entro se bañó se puso el uniforme que era un pantalón negro, camisa formal blanca, con una corbata negra. Salió del cuarto se dirigió a la cocina recogió el almuerzo y salió de casa, llego al colegio quera un edificio de tres niveles, una patio hermoso parresia, de cuentos de hadas, la cancha es grande, subió al segundo nivel con tranquilidad, su salón era grande habían pocos alumnos, se sentó espero que tocaran la campana.

Shaoran POV

Me siento el peor hombre del mundo, la mujer que amo, bueno la que amaba por que ahora tengo a una novia a la cual amo con todo mi ser eso pienso yo, tocaron la campana Eriol-kujn no allegado ni Meiling-chan, Tomoyo-chan, ni Anyurra- chan cuando miro a la puerta ellos entran con un hilo su alma.

-se salvaron-dije con frialdad mis amigos me dijeron- hay si- en uson.

- Shaoran-kun sabias que hay una compañera de intercambio que bien espero que sea ella- dijo la joven de pelo rojizo y de ojos cafes

-a quien esperas Anllyura- dije con misterio

-Bueno….- fue interrumpida por el profesor.

-Alumnos hoy llego una nueva compañera ella es – dijo el profesor señalando la puerta- pase señorita Kinomoto-chan- dijo el profesor todos miramos la puerta se abrió y entro una joven estatura normal, pelo castaño largo hasta su cadera bueno su pelo estaba suelto, sus ojos son verdes como la piedra esmeralda, su tez blanca, "como me encanta sus ojos" pensé, bueno el uniforme es, una falda negra arriba de la rodilla como una cuarta, su blusa es blanca de mangas cortas tiene encaje, la corbata negra delgada, usan medias negras y ¿botas? Bueno si ellas usan botas en vez de zapatías es raro como suena, pero a ella le queda fabulo el uniforme, sueno como un pervertido- ella se llama Kinomoto-Sakura- tiene 17 años bueno su origen es japonés pero vive en España y volvió por unos asuntos-dijo el profesor vi que ella no le agrado a ninguno "rayos" cuando escucho que Amy-chan dice algo volteo y la miro.

-Pensé el sistema educativo de Japón resabia mejor gente no como..- la miro de pies a cabeza- alguien corriente- dijo mi novia ella es rubia, ojos verdes, tez blanca.

-Más respeto..- vi que fue interrumpido por la Castaña

-jajajaja no me agás reír vosotras sabéis que la corriente de aquí es vuestra majestad- dijo mirándola de pies a cabeza- o porque digo majestad si vuestra no es una majestad*. – le dijo a mi novia.

-grrr-dijo ni novia rubia

-bueno señorita Kinomoto por favor siéntese-dijo mi profesor viendo a todas la partes- siéntese adente del joven li- levante la mano la castaña camino y se sentó.

-Entonces vuestra majestad es Li-kun entonces vuestra conoce a Jinyu-kun verdad-me dijo la castaña me sorprendió no respondí, así pase hasta el receso, vi que ella saco su comida y empezó a comer, me doy cuenta que Eriol-kun le pregunto.

-¿Por qué volvisteis Sakura-Chan?-le dijo Eriol muy serio la castaña se metió la comida cuando termino de masticar, se la trago y le respondió.

-la venganza es dulce muy dulce –le respondió Eriol y yo no entendimos – es mejor cuando esta fría no crees- le dijo y ella sonrió.

Continuara…..

Nota autora:

Bueno el segundo capitulo yupi me tarde 2 horas para escribirlo tiene 1,189 palabras gau "o" son muchas. Hasta pronto

Nuevas palabras:

Majestad: es una palabra derivada de la palabra latina _Maiestas_, que significaría _Grandeza_. Actualmente es utilizada principalmente como tratamiento con ciertos monarcas.

Avances:

-inútil-dijo un encapuchado

-yo te amo-dijo una joven …..


	3. Chapter 3 si es ella

Sweet

Espero que les grade, los dijo.

"Pensamiento"

—Diálogo—

*Nuevas palabras

Sweet

Capitulo 3

Si es ella.

-¿Por qué volvisteis Sakura-Chan?-le dijo Eriol muy serio la castaña se metió la comida cuando termino de masticar, se la trago y le respondió.

-la venganza es dulce muy dulce –le respondió Eriol y yo no entendimos – es mejor cuando esta fría no crees- le dijo y ella sonrió.

—Sakura—chan bo inbadas mis preguntas— dijo el joven de lentes, notanron los jovenes que el semblante de la castaña habia cambiado —sakura—chan me escuchas—el joven de lentes intento de tocar el hombro, pero la castaña lenvantondose de su lugar,se encaminó a la puerta del salon se salio.

—sakura digo Kinomoto—chan— dijo el castaño levantandosede su lugar corriendo de tras pero una fuerzalo cerro la puerta— rayos usaron un pergamino y ademas magia— dijo el castaño furioso patinando la puerta.

—Li—kun quieres tranquilizante... esta magia es... del dragon rojo—dijo una joven de ojos rojo con precupasio.

—Anyurra—chan como crees eso estoy seguro que el dragon rojo es nuestro amigo—dijo el joven de lentes con duda —No es si Shaoran—kun—dijo voltiandoa ver al castaño, con miedo observo que estaba golpiando la puerta—eso dueño para — dijo eljoven de lentes con una gota detras de su nuca.

«EL CORREDOR»

Pov sakura

No puedo controlar mi cuerpo miro que subo los escoles, llego al tercer piso observo que una joven con muletas y del mismo uniforme, con una mascara. Que pasa no entiendo nada se me quedo quieta.

—Maldita terecordas de mi por que yo si de ti, bas a morir por hacer esto—me dijo esa mujer "espero que sea una mujer bueno, ya recuerdo es a la que golpie ayer, hay si la deje fea y por que digo feo es horrible bueno que se puede hacer nada " pensé— abre la ventana— me ordeno "hacelo mamita por eso tenes mano s rayos no puedo hablar" suspire que mi cuerpo sigui la orden abro las ventanas— TIRATE!_—como eso no mi cuerpo se da la vuelta abro los brazos, y meademas tiro claro esto parece un suisidio. No siento el golpe, miro unos ojos ambares, es... es.. Li—ku no puede ser.

—Sakura—senpai quien te iso esto— no el no es li—kun si no mi querido Jinyu—kun se pare un poco hasta en su apellido sus ojos son ámbares, su tez blanca, su pelo bueno en eso no se parece jinyu—kun lo tiene negro y en un coleta, y Sharon—kun el tiene el pelo de color chocolate y corto.

—Yo te amo!—ke dije lo abaze con fuerzas. Lo solté subimos al salon en silencio. Observo que li—kun esta cerio me miro y dijo.

—Te paso algo dime—me dijo con precupacion —no nada me paso— le sonreí es la primera vez que sonrió en seis años, cunado terminaron las clases espere que se gueran los mortales— u dije sereria —Break tu podistes abrir la maldita puerta, casi muero, solo gracias a Jinyu—Li no muero— le dije a un joven dede pelo blanco, ojos verdes, tez blanca.

—Intente abrir la puerta, Ladyred—sama —me que en shock.

—Sakura—chan por que te llamo asi—me dijo Eriol

—Idiota—no me digas que no sabes—le dijo un encapuchdo donde salio este loco.

Fin del pov sakura

Los jovenes lo miraron—yo te dire porque le dicen haci.

—IDIOTA! CAllate —le diko una castaña furiosa se tornaron sus ojos en rojo se tiro enclaro ensima de el sacando una espada—callate Dainamott—kun—ledijo rasgando su capa.

—querida Agatarr te tocada—dijo desapareciendo una joven aparesio—no as prendido verdad—ataca a hmm a mi querido Lobo—le dijo a la castaña "que otra vez no" Pensó la castaña sus ojos se tornaron verdes. La castaña corrio a el.

—Li—kun hiereme por favor—dijo la castaña entre dientes, el castaño bloqueo su taque.

Continúara...

_**Nota:**_

_**Omaiga que pasara entre shaoran y sakura pues nose :( enrialidad mo se por fa, demen ideas talvez mate a shaoran pues tal vea nose pero bueno espero que opinen si, mejore o empiore.**_

_**Agradecimientos:**_

_**Elizabeth senpia: Bueno agradesco q comentes pero no entendi nada :( poreso comente, pero porfa, podes otra vez opinez.**_

_**taisho kira-chan: hay te agradezco muchísimo por tomarte tu tiempo por leer mi historia, espero que tw guste una secreto (te dedico este capítulo) es un .**_

_**Bueno hasta pronto.**_

_**Avances **_

_**Mensaje**_

_**Eron:**_

_**Sakura hay 10 hibridos sueltos ya se ya lisbias pero uno de ellos es Eduarw, lo siento pero tenes que matarlo, ebita que te agandaño.**_

_**Adios LadyRed—sama**_

_**Bueno chau.**_


End file.
